


Alone

by Bittodeath



Series: KuroDai Week 2017 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, KuroDai Week, M/M, Movie Spoilers, Passengers AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 15:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10879617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: Kuroo Tetsurou and Sawamura Daichi are both passengers on the shipAvalonfor the colonyHomestead II, but they were never supposed to meet.Fate decided otherwise.





	Alone

The ship _Avalon_ was going to Homestead II. Its travel was going to last 120 years, to a new homeland, a human colony somewhere far away. And its colonists were all sleeping in their pods – iced, in cryogenic conservation. Well, at least that’s how things were supposed to be. But Kuroo Tetsurou, engineer, 22 years old, was very much awake, when they were only thirty years into this voyage. And he was now facing the perspective of leaving the remaining ninety years all alone on the ship, with only the obnoxious android barman, Oikawa Tooru.

To say he had a mental breakdown at first was an understatement. He had wrecked an entire room, before following Oikawa’s weirdly good advice and took this opportunity to enjoy all the instalments of the ship. He broke into the royal suite, played basketball, danced, dined in restaurants, swam in the pool with a sight on the stars, wore fine clothes, and for some time it was fine. He felt fine.

But slowly everything started to collapse. He didn’t feel like doing things anymore – for what did it matter, when he’d never have anyone to share it with? He was getting desperate, strolling around the pods and wondering why his was dysfunctional, and why he couldn’t put things back as they were, when he first saw _him_.

He tried to walk past, of course. Of course he did. But then he came back. He read the name. _Sawamura Daichi._ The age. _22_. The job. _Writer._ Daichi was a handsome man. The kind of man Kuroo instinctively liked and admired. Out of curiosity, he started to read his first book – _Karasuno_. He found he really liked it, and bit by bit, read all that Daichi had ever written – _Aoba Josai, Dateko, Johzenji_ and many more. His favourite book was his last, _Nekoma_. It talked to him on a spiritual level, dealing with solitude and a man stranded on a desert island, like some sort of Robinson Crusoe – but in much more interesting. He talked about it with Oikawa, of course, but it didn’t really felt right. And then he realized: he wanted to meet Daichi. Talk to him. He had completely and hopelessly fallen in love with the writer he had never talked to.

*

“But if I wake him up, I’ll be condemning him to death”, Kuroo said, slumped in front of Oikawa, his glass of whisky in hand. “It would be murder. No, no, I really shouldn’t do it. I’m not a murderer.”

*

Kuroo was standing next to Daichi’s pod. It was an egotistical decision, but he was going to become mad if he remained by himself more than that. He didn’t have what it took to be the hero of _Nekoma_ – he was simply an engineer, gone to start a new life, and who would never really experience it. Burning the system wasn’t that hard.

He sat next to the pod, waiting as Daichi woke up and slowly came out.

“I’m sorry”, he said.

*

Daichi was mad at first. Condemned to live and die on _Avalon_ with no one to talk to except Kuroo, the guy who’d precisely woken him up. He was mad quite a long time. But then he realized he was feeling lonely. Kuroo respected his boundaries, despite his obvious desire to talk and interact with him, and there was no one else to talk to than Oikawa aboard. It took time, but Daichi came to terms with the idea of living there with Kuroo – and only just the two of them.

So they started to talk. Just little moments at first. Moments that grew longer and longer as they learnt to know each other and, yeah, they would have never met under usual circumstances. But these were not usual circumstances and talking turned into playing, doing sports, relaxing. Turned to shared diners and breakfasts. Turned to a shared suite. A shared bed.

They became friends, and from friends evolved to something else. Something they couldn’t name at first.

A lingering touch. A hopeful gaze. A brush of the hand.

The apex, the realization, all came together one day, in one moment. When, after a rough game of basketball, Daichi pulled Kuroo down into a searing kiss, and they didn’t part. It might have been what they had been waiting for. The kiss turned to hot, rough touches, sliding, grabbing, groping hands, that turned to sex, passionate and unabashed.

And with the coming down came the realization: that what they had was love.

And, for the first time, distance didn’t look so bad.


End file.
